


Southern Soul

by Zoroastrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rather Dean needs her because that boys needs a home away from the life., There may be a dog involved later, There's not enough stories with Benny's great-granddaughter, We need her, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastrian/pseuds/Zoroastrian
Summary: The South |the saúth| noun. The place where: tea is sweet & the accents are sweeter. Summer starts in April. Macaroni & Cheese is a vegetable. Front porches are wide & words are long. Y’all is the only proper noun. Chicken is fried & biscuits come with gravy. Everything is darlin’. Someone’s heart is always being blessed. Pecan pie is a staple.





	Southern Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural © CW/Kripke  
> Original Characters © Me/Zoroastrian17

**Chapter 1: Just Call**

**||•||**

 

“I can’t stay long, I’m sorry.”  


“No, it’s fine, I should probably call the police anyway, I doubt your day job goes well with the law.”  


“Yeah, that’s true.”

 

Dean closed the first aid kit and stood. He took a moment to look back into the diner. The moonlight drifting through, illuminating the blood-stained sheet. His stomach twisted as he turned back to Elizabeth, whose eyes were glued to the sheet as well. Placing his free hand on her cheek, he pulled her face to look at him. She was paler than before, eyes haunted as they casted downward.

 

Tilting his head to the side, he moved his hand to lift her chin, letting their eyes meet. “Hey, you sure you’ll be alright? Maybe I should stay for a day.” Lizzie shook her head, “No, you have to keep goin’ about your business. There’s no need for you to stay, I’ll be fine Dean.” She smiled softly, attempting to hide the obvious need for company. Winchester dropped his hand, responding with a nod and a smile as well.

 

Stepping off the porch, he walked to his baby to put away the first aid. Placing the kit under the front passenger seat, he made his way around to the driver side. Opening the door, he gazed at Elizabeth, giving a small smile.  


“I guess I should take another rain check on that pie?”

 

She chuckled, “I’ll make sure to save you a piece.” They watched each other for a moment.

 

“Take care Dean.”  


“You too.”  


**||•||**

 

Throwing the towel back into the bathroom, the older Winchester ran a hand through his damp hair. Sam was sitting at the motel room table, most likely looking for a new case as he uncapped a water bottle. Without looking up, he addressed his brother.  


“You’ve got a text message.”

 

Dean grunted and continued to make his way to the duffle that sat on his bed. He rolled his dirty clothes and stuffed them inside, not bothering to go to his phone as he fished out a black flask. Taking a swig, he finally turned to grab his phone from the bedside table. Thumbing the home button, he huffed in amusement before sitting on the other side of his brother. Unlocking his phone, he began texting back, chuckling after he hit send.  


Sam looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Since the hunt with Garth in Kearney, Missouri, the brothers had been at odds. Dean finding out that he had sent Martin Creaser after Benny didn’t help in the slightest. Their relationship was strained, but with their last case, meeting up with Charlie, helped ease some tension. So now, with his brother in a relatively good mood after a reasonably good case, they decided to settle for a moment.  


“What are you laughing at?”  


Dean continued to text whoever it was, chuckling once more and tapping out another message.  


“You don’t know them.”  


“Is it a chick?”  


With a roll of his eyes, a knowing smile spread across the younger brother’s face. Sam closed his laptop and leaned forward. His brother looked up, a very unimpressed expression was all the taller Winchester needed.

 

“So,” his smirk widened, “who’s the lucky lady?”  


“Mind your own business.”

 

“Is she one of the elves, an orc, another handmaiden of Moondor?”  


“Seriously Sam, knock it off.”  


He leaned back and chortled, “I’m joking dude, but come on, who is she? You’ve been kinda giddy every time you open your phone.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Sam.” He was starting to get irritated, the returning gaze of a man who wanted this conversation to be over. Sam sighed and lifted his hands in surrender. Dean returned to his screen, thumbing out another text to whoever. Sam sat there for a second before looking out of the window. The Sun was no longer visible in the sky. Bleeding from a yellow into an orange then fade into the deep purplish-blue hue of the night. Maybe he should go out and get dinner, Dean was always in a better mood after he ate.  


**||•||**

 

Elizabeth pulled her hair back into a bun as she walked into her bedroom. Her mind working over the list of ingredients to order, contractors to call, and teenage baseball players to pick up. As she pulled back her covers, her phone rang. Sitting in bed and pulling her thin sheet over she picked up her phone and answered.  


“Hello?”

 

_“Hey Liz.”_

 

“Dean? Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. How ya been?”

 

Dean said he was good, that a friend he had thought had died was alive and doing better than he had thought. He talked to her about an unfortunate run in with a hellhound, but the upside of finding a place that he could call home. All this with a touch of how his brother was a bit under the weather, to which Liz suggested some of her own 5-alarm-chili. Dean chuckled, saying that he would love to know the recipe. Maybe even add it to his “I like the feeling of my face melting off” spicy food list.

 

He gave out a little gasp as he spoke, _“Hey how was, what’s his name’s, Julian’s baseball game last week?”_

 

“Did you just _forget_ my nephew’s name? The guy who asks about my family whenever we have a conversation. The guy who call once and got into an argument about the Texas Rangers and the Atlanta Braves. With a 16-year-old might I add.”

 

_“Hey, I’ve been knocked over the head more times than I can count. I may also be a little concussed right now so…”_

 

Elizabeth couldn’t hold back a laugh as she shook her head. “Alright drama king, I gotta get to bed, maybe you should do the same.” Dean gave his own chuckle.

 

_“Yeah, I probably should.”_

 

They sat there is silence, the steady sound of deep breaths through the speaker was nice. Since the incident with Roy, Elizabeth couldn’t speak to others about what happened. So calling the older Winchester, who was willing to listen, helped her deal with the nights when she woke up terrified. At first, Dean had the atmosphere of a man who held a lot in, and maybe he was. What she knew though was that he had an idea what to do when nights got rough, and she slowly began to trust him more over the few months.

 

When a quiet voice came through the other side, and Dean sighed.  


_“I guess I’m crashing too, so. Night ‘Lizabeth.”_

 

“Goodnight to you too, Dean.”

 

**||•||**

 

_**You - hey liz** _

 

_Lizzie - Hey Dean, I’m at Julian’s baseball game. It’s the fourth inning, 3 - 1 the other team._

_Lizzie - I’ll send pictures._  


_**You - cant wait to see** _

__

_**You - hey, could you help me out for a second** _

 

_Lizzie - Sure, is everything alright?_

 

_**You - yeah, things are good** _

 

_Lizzie - Ya sure?_

 

_**You - no** _

__

_**You - i need a break for a few days** _

__

_**You - could we swing by?** _

__

_**You - me and sam i mean** _

 

_Lizzie - Of course you can, you’ve helped me out, it’s the least I could do._

 

_**You - you don’t owe me anything, seriously** _

__

_Lizzie - Well tough luck, I’m paying back the hospitality, even if it’s not wanted._

_Lizzie - How far out are you? I gonna make you boys a proper Cajun meal. Gumbo, cornbread, greens, and maybe some pie._  


_**You - liz** _

 

_Lizzie - Yes_

 

_**You - marry me** _

 

_Lizzie - Just hurry on over, Dean._

 

_**You - will do** _

 


End file.
